lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (Original 2002 Version)
Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! is an Australian TV series that's about The Wiggles having fun at their TV studio Network Wiggles with their friends. There are 52 episodes on the 11-minute version or 26 episodes on the 22-minute version. No one knows what happened to the 2002 version after it became rare. Only most 11-minute episodes were released on various Wiggles DVDs from 2004 to 2006. The 11-minute episodes are included with Deleted Scenes. 11-minutes episodes are aired in ABC1 and ABC2 in Australia, and also aired on Sprout in America. List of the 11-minute Episodes * Episode 1 (FOUNDED on Lights, Camera, Action Wiggles! Australian 2003 VHS and Wiggly Play Time American DVD) * Episode 2 (FOUNDED on Lights, Camera, Action Wiggles! Australian 2003 VHS and Wiggly Play Time American DVD) * Episode 3 (FOUNDED 'on It's Time To Wake Up Jeff/Wiggle Around The Clock DVD) * Episode 4 ('FOUNDED 'on It's Time To Wake Up Jeff/Wiggle Around The Clock DVD) * Episode 5 ('FOUNDED on Toot Toot! Australian DVD) * Episode 6 (FOUNDED 'on LIVE Hot Potatoes! DVD) * Episode 7 ('FOUNDED 'on LIVE Hot Potatoes! DVD) * Episode 8 ('FOUNDED 'on It's A Wiggly Wiggly World DVD) * Episode 9 ('FOUNDED 'on It's A Wiggly Wiggly World DVD) * Episode 10 ('LOST) * Episode 11 (FOUNDED 'on Toot Toot! Australian DVD) * Episode 12 ('FOUNDED 'on Lights, Camera, Action! 2005 VHS & DVD) * Episode 13 ('FOUNDED 'on Happy 15th Birthday! 2006 Promotional DVD) * Episode 14 ('FOUNDED 'on Happy 15th Birthday! 2006 Promotional DVD, Top of the Tots UK DVD, Splish Splash Big Red Boat American DVD) * Episode 15 ('LOST) * Episode 16 (FOUNDED 'on Lights, Camera, Action! 2005 VHS & DVD) * Episode 17 ('FOUNDED 'on Santa's Rockin'! DVD) * Episode 18 ('LOST) * Episode 19 (LOST) * Episode 20 (LOST) * Episode 21 (FOUNDED '''on The Wiggles Spin Master DVD Sampler) * Episode 22 ('''FOUNDED on The Wiggles Spin Master DVD Sampler, Top of the Tots UK DVD, Splish Splash Big Red Boat American DVD) * Episode 23 (LOST) * Episode 24 (FOUNDED 'on Santa's Rockin'! DVD) * Episode 25 ('FOUNDED 'on Sailing Around The World DVD) * Episode 26 ('LOST) * Episode 27 (LOST) * Episode 28 (LOST) * Episode 29 (LOST) * Episode 30 (LOST) * Episode 31 (LOST) * Episode 32 (LOST) * Episode 33 (LOST) * Episode 34 (LOST) * Episode 35 (LOST) * Episode 36 (LOST) * Episode 37 (FOUNDED on Wiggle Time! American DVD) * Episode 38 (LOST) * Episode 39 (FOUNDED 'on Here Comes The Big Red Car DVD) * Episode 40 ('LOST) * Episode 41 (LOST) * Episode 42 (FOUNDED 'on Here Comes The Big Red Car DVD) * Episode 43 ('FOUNDED 'on Sailing Around The World DVD) * Episode 44 ('LOST) * Episode 45 (LOST) * Episode 46 (LOST) * Episode 47 (FOUNDED on Wiggle Time! American DVD) * Episode 48''' ('''LOST) * Episode 49 (LOST) * Episode 50 (LOST) * Episode 51 (LOST) * Episode 52 (LOST) Videos Category:Lost TV Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Wiggles Category:Lost Australian Media Category:Lost ABC Category:Lost Sprout Category:Lost Episodes Category:Found Episodes Category:Partially Lost Media